


Rafferty & O'Brien

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A brief glimpse into Hutch’s thoughts while trying to bring down the Danner organization.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Rafferty & O'Brien

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was spawned by the February Bonus Fiction Prompt on the S&H Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page: write something about ‘The Bait.’

Starsky glanced down the red satin shirt and blue suit he was wearing, all the way to his hated shoes. “I don’t feel short.” He sent me his patented innocent expression. “Do I look short?”

I almost laughed. God, I love working undercover with him! He keeps me on my toes and can make even the most hazardous situation comical, when it’s warranted. This one certainly was. I smothered my laughter but allowed amusement to creep into my response. “No, I think he means the money, Raf.” 

Wait! Was he Rafferty or was I? We seemed to be getting the names mixed up ourselves, depending on who we were talking to. Connie might remember and it’s possible I’d just blown our cover.

But, no. Connie was focused on his anger. So Cheryl, Starsky and I made it out of there with the goods and left the dealer steaming over the lack of the fifteen thousand extra dollars he’d tacked onto the price.

Outside and into the arms of the most wonderful car I’d ever driven. I was blown away every time I got behind the wheel of this marvelous machine! Now I understood why people who could afford such transportation bought Rolls Royces. It was a pure delight to drive the thing! 

Starsky had wanted to, of course, once he saw it, but, for some reason, I had put my foot down. He had his own great car - I can’t ever let him know I thought that! - every day; this one was going to be mine for the duration of the assignment! My father always denigrated what he called foreign menaces, preferring good old American gas guzzlers, like his new-every-year Lincolns and Mother’s Cadillacs. But this Rolls was a dream. I wondered if Property would let me keep it? No! Of course not! So I was sure going to enjoy it whenever I got the chance.

Dobey probably thought Starsky and I weren’t taking the case seriously enough, what with our outlandish outfits - who knew the department had ice cream suits, sequined jackets with matching pants, gold necklaces Starsky could flaunt on his manly chest, silk scarves, silver-banded ten gallon hats, and instep-killing shoes? 

Even after knowing us for years, what our captain probably couldn’t understand was that our bantering back and forth, and even kidding around with Cheryl, while we were Rafferty and O’Brien, was what kept us focused. And we _were_ focused. 

Danner was going down!


End file.
